


WorldBigFlameUp

by mischievouschan4 (onyourtoews)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Plugs, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Cock Cages, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Galo has a big dick, Galo is just so in love, Just let my babies live peacefully, Lio has a good day, Lio is bendy, Lio really likes Galo loving him, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Smut, Sounding, This starts out so innocently, and they have sex, but then i got carried away, they both get off on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourtoews/pseuds/mischievouschan4
Summary: Lio does yoga to stay fit, but really he does it for Galo. So it feels better. When they fuck.ORA year and a half after their last battle, Galo and Lio have settled into domestic bliss.





	WorldBigFlameUp

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, 
> 
> I just want to start of by thanking Studio Trigger for GIFTING us with this movie. There happened to be a theater showing Promare near my work, and I went to see it THREE TIMES. Holy SHIT, I have never been more infatuated with an animated feature before. The character design, the art, the EFFECTS. Mind. Blown.
> 
> Second, this is a story about what I want for the boys after the last fight. Poor souls, Lio especially, deserve some rest. I don't own any of the staff or memorial art books (I so wish I did), and I know Lio is shown in Burning Rescue gear, but THAT'S NOT 100% REFLECTED IN HERE. 
> 
> Third, I clearly fell in love with the entire OST (Sawano-sensei, your work is brilliant), which is where I got the title.
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy my rambling imaginations! This was not beta read, so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors.
> 
> And p.s. please practice safe sex! I am a big fan of safe sex! I'm just here pretending that there are no STDs in Promepolis. Unfortunately, real life is not so kind.

The apartment smells delicious when Galo lets himself in after his shift. “I’m home,” he calls out, toeing off his shoes and hanging his coat on the hook by the door. His roommate has no fondness for messes and after a year and a half of living together, Galo is well trained. 

A soft, “Welcome back,” emanates from further inside the apartment. It’s not big, a studio with a kitchen and bathroom and just enough space for two people, but it’s home.

Galo pads into the kitchen and is greeted by the sight of Lio, with his back to the entryway, working his magic at the stove. He’s absolutely swimming in one of Galo’s too-big university t-shirts. It’s practically hanging off one of the smaller man’s shoulders and reaches to about mid-thigh. Underneath, Galo knows Lio has on his favorite pair of soft black leggings. 

Now that Lio doesn’t need to wear protective leather, he only reaches for the most comfortable items he can find. Generally, that means one of Galo’s old shirts and a pair of form-fitting biker shorts or leggings. Galo himself doesn’t mind one bit, he hardly wears his shirts anyways, but seeing Lio in his clothes makes his breath catch and butterflies rise in his stomach.

It’s been a long day, though, and after taking a moment to admire the view in front of him, Galo really just wants to hold his boyfriend. A couple quick steps into the room later, and Galo is pressing himself along the entire length of Lio’s back with his chin just the right height to rest on top of the shorter man’s head. His hands wander underneath the loose t-shirt and settle around Lio’s slim waist. The fact that his fingers can touch never fails to send a thrill down Galo’s spine - Lio is so petite and perfect in comparison to himself. 

“I missed you,” Galo whines, nuzzling the pale green locks and inhaling deeply, the lavender scent from Lio’s shampoo calming him down.

Lio covers one of Galo’s hands with his own and laces their fingers together. Leaning back, he goes up onto his tiptoes to press a kiss to the corner of Galo’s mouth. “I missed you too, doofus. Your timing is good today, our food is ready. Do you want to sit at the couch or table?” he asks, still stirring whatever is in the pot with his other hand.

“Pasta?” Galo asks enthusiastically.

“Mhmm,” Lio confirms, “White wine shrimp alfredo with that mafaldine from Meis and Gueira’s store you like so much.”

Galo squeezes Lio’s waist in gratitude and declares he wants the couch, “I want to cuddle more.”

Lio rolls his eyes fondly, but doesn’t argue. He wants to cuddle too, and they can manage pasta on the couch. “Okay, big guy. Plate these up, please, and I’ll grab the silverware.”

“Yes, Boss!” Galo proclaims as he reaches for the bowls, reluctantly separating from Lio’s warmth.

They don’t turn on the holoscreen as they settle on the couch. Instead, they sit cuddled together, Lio on the left and Galo on the right because they’re both right handed, but Galo’s exaggerated eating habits have caused Lio to spill more than once when they sit the other way around. Although, Galo usually finishes his meal in half the time and ends up wrapping his arms around Lio anyways.

The pasta is as delicious as it smells, and Galo spends a few moments just stuffing his face and chewing, slightly overwhelmed by how good it tastes, before he can even think about conversation. Lio watches amusedly as he bites into a shrimp. It’s definitely flattering how much Galo appreciates his cooking, and it makes his chest feel warm, like everything would be good in the world as long as Galo is this happy all the time. 

“How was your day?” Lio prompts when Galo has finishes his mouthful and the dazed look in his eyes has lessened.

“It was pretty successful,” Galo says. “There was a scaffolding collapse at one of the highrises going up, but thankfully, no fatalities. I think one of the construction workers might have a pretty bad concussion, though. He was unconscious when we got there and still hasn’t woken up.”

Lio rubs Galo’s leg consolingly, “Well, I hope he does soon. Not too bad then, in the grand scheme of things.”

Galo hums in response, “But what about you? How was class?”

The first year or so after the Final Burning, as the media had come to refer to it, Lio had run himself ragged. As the de facto leader of the surviving Burnish, he had shouldered the responsibility of negotiating favorable terms for their reassimilation. Galo had worried constantly at the sight of dark bags under the man’s eyes after nights of frustration that often ended in tears. Many times, all Galo could do was hold Lio and try to stay positive. They’d grown close as a result of those trials, but Lio was in a constant state of distress, physically and mentally, so their relationship had taken a back seat. There were lives still at stake, and Galo may be dense, but he wasn’t completely inept. 

And Lio - relentless, passionate, and steadfast Lio - was magnificent in his pursuit of justice. A snap election was called to instate a new Governor of Promepolis. Together with the new leadership, Lio worked tirelessly to push through protective laws, education programs, and housing reforms, all implemented in record time, to allow the Burnish to return to relatively normal lives. Pro-bono civil rights law firms had stepped in afterwards to ensure that cities with Burnish communities around the world could follow Promepolis’s example. And slowly, people moved on. Burnish headlines faded from the news and civilians gradually lost their paranoia towards their new neighbors.

By the end, Lio, although brilliant in his role, was exhausted. After years of fighting and running and surviving, all he wanted to do was live peacefully. Galo was quick to step in and offer his apartment. It was only natural, Lio practically lived there anyways, and he had made himself an irreplaceable part of Galo’s life. The thought of being apart after all they went through was...not good. And Lio, relieved and grateful, had sealed the deal with their first real kiss.

At first, Lio had struggled with the idea of not finding a fulltime job, but Galo was insistent. They didn’t need the extra income and plus, Lio was happy discovering what it meant to enjoy life. Half a year later, Lio can’t bring himself to disagree. He spends most of his days perusing farmer’s markets looking for ingredients, having discovered that preparing and cooking food is actually incredibly calming. Other times, he will head to the local studio and take pilates or yoga lessons. The moms there find him adorable and the college girls still try to get his number, but the gossip makes him laugh and the workouts keep him fit. On the bad days, he’ll head to the boxing gym across the city and shock a few of the newcomers. He’s been there enough that the regulars know not to say anything up front, lest they lose their entertainment for the afternoon. Lio may be a glorified house boyfriend now, but he hasn’t lost his fighting skills. After knocking out a few unsuspecting opponents, he’ll make his rounds catching up with the friends he’s made. On weekends, he’ll pick up a couple shifts with Burning Rescue or stop by Meis and Gueira’s grocery store to lend a hand.

For the first time in his life, Lio allows himself to relax.

Presently, he snorts at Galo’s question. “I went to yoga today. Kanae was teaching, so we didn’t have much time to talk. But Tanis says her daughter has found another boyfriend. I think this is the third one since I’ve known her. Sasha says her second grandchild got into a fight at school again because the kid next to him wouldn’t share his colored pencils. Georgina’s pet cat threw up on her. Oh, and Sonya was just elected as President of her university’s technology club.”

“Ha! I told you that other boyfriend wouldn't last!” Galo gloats as his scrapes the last of the sauce off his bowl. “He wasn’t motivated enough for her.”

Lio rolls his eyes again, retorting, “I never disagreed with you in the first place, doofus.”

They sit there, leaning against each other as Lio finishes his portion. Their friends make fun of them, calling them codependent and insular, but physical contact and enjoying each other’s company are just what they do. Afterwards, Galo gathers their dishes and goes to wash them in the kitchen. As with most nights, Lio follows behind and winds his arms around Galo’s waist, leaning into the other with his face pressed into his boyfriend’s broad back as he washes up. Lio likes to feel the soothing vibrations against his cheek when Galo talks. 

Later that night, Lio suddenly grabs Galo’s hand and tugs him toward their bed. “Are you tired?” he asks, as straightforward as ever.

Galo is in fact tired, but Lio doesn’t need to know that. “If this is going where I think it’s going, I’m definitely not tired.”

Lio smiles contentedly and leans up for a kiss. There’s a lot of tongue involved and _ something _hard is making itself known against Galo’s thigh, but when Galo’s hands wander further down, Lio pulls away breathlessly. “Watch,” he commands, tugging his shirt off as he climbs onto the bed.

Galo couldn’t tear his eyes away even if he tried, and his hand reaches down to squeeze his dick before he even realizes it. 

Lio looks like a vision with his hair slightly mussed. It glows under the lamplight in a halo around his head when he lays down. Then he lifts his legs into the air, shimmying his leggings off, and Galo nearly chokes because underneath a pair of white lace panties, which Lio enjoys wearing because they’re soft and Galo enjoys Lio wearing because...well, Galo can clearly see the outline of an anal plug. Lio holds his legs up in a pike and then brings them back past his right shoulder, neatly folding his body in half and showing off his slim form. Lio looks delicious as he runs his hands from the toned muscles in his legs to his smooth bottom to the plug straining against his panties.

Blood rushes south so quickly that Galo feels momentarily lightheaded. 

The toys aren’t new. Lio didn’t have much time for sex in the past and Galo has a big dick, so most of their first few months together was actually spent working Lio up to being able to take Galo’s cock. They had tried switching a few times after, but Lio doesn’t prefer it. He says he cums harder with Galo inside him. So they have an assortment of sex toys, ranging from dildos to plugs to cages to clamps. One of Lio’s favorite ways to prepare himself is to slip his cock into a cage and wear a plug throughout the day as he runs his errands. The illicit thrill is exciting in itself, but more importantly, he’s ready for Galo when he comes home at night. 

Today is apparently one of those days.

Lio slowly tugs off his panties and tosses them off the bed with a flourish. Turning onto his front, he gets up on his hands and knees, spreads his legs, and _ presents _ to Galo. The plug sits bright red, a stark contrast to the pale skin of his ass, and feels fantastic in this position as it stretches his rim and presses against his prostate. 

“Holy shit, _ baby _,” Galo marvels, taking his cock out and giving it a few loose strokes. “You look so good for me.” At this angle, he can see the cage around Lio’s soft cock hanging between his spread legs. The metal ring attachment on the cage is tight around his balls, turning them a dusty rose color. The silver catches the light as Lio shifts, and Galo is mesmerized.

Lowering his chest to the mattress and pillowing his head between his forearms, Lio arches his back further because he knows the sight makes Galo weak. It also makes Lio feel exposed and vulnerable, but in front of Galo, he just feels safe. “You can touch me now,” Lio says, and Galo doesn’t waste any time. He starts by trailing his fingers from Lio’s neck down his back, following the curve of the smaller man’s spine. 

It’s the hottest fucking thing when Lio shows himself off like this. Lio, who is generally so reserved and put together, laying there open and wanton. Galo can’t help but feel blessed. All of this, just for him. He ghosts his fingers around the plug, ignoring the stretched hole, and gently cups Lio’s balls. Lio’s body hair is already light and fine, but after he saw how excited Galo was the first time he shaved, he’s kept himself smooth ever since. And holy hell, does it look good. Galo explores further and runs a finger across the ridges of the metal. He pets at whatever parts of Lio’s cock his fingers can reach through the bars of the cage and notices that Lio has also inserted a sounding rod through the top. Both of his holes have been plugged this whole time.

“Baby, do you want this on or off today?” Galo asks, swallowing thickly.

Lio clenches around the plug inside him at the gentle touches, and Galo can see precum starting to seep out around the rod. “Off, please. I want to cum with you inside me.”

Galo has to grip the base of his cock at the sudden spike of arousal that shoots through him. He hurries to the nightstand to grab the key for the cage and hands it to Lio, who has raised himself to his knees. Galo pulls him to the edge of the bed and curves himself against Lio’s back as he unlocks himself. 

Lio’s cock positively leaks as he pulls out the sounding rod and takes the cage off. Galo immediately reaches down, gathering precum onto his fingers and pressing it against Lio’s lips. Lio latches on immediately, sofly suckling on the digits and tasting himself. As a distraction, Galo busies himself with exploring Lio’s body. He pinches Lio’s nipples until they’re pink and puffy and warm to the touch. He massages up and down Lio’s chest and stomach, admiring how slim the other man looks in comparison to his own large hand and how the defined muscles jump when Galo passes a particularly sensitive spot. Lio’s cock rapidly swells under Galo’s ministrations and the plug still stuffed in his ass, and soon, he’s rocking back against Galo trying to get him to hurry up.

Firmly, Galo pushes Lio back down so that his ass is in the air again. He kneads the round globes, hands covering each one of them completely, as his cock nestles in Lio’s crack. It looks so thick in comparison to his boyfriend’s slim hips and sometimes, Galo wonders how they ever get it to fit. But Lio moans in anticipation and relaxes further into his position, which...yeah, it’ll fit. 

Galo kneels by the bed so that he’s eye level with Lio’s ass and takes his time pressing light kisses everywhere. Everybody thinks Galo is a brutish just dive-in-head-first kind of guy, but honestly, foreplay is one of his favorite things. He leaves chaste butterfly kisses on Lio’s smooth taint and balls until the other man is squirming, licks hungrily at the precum around the slit of Lio’s cock, and sucks gently as he moves up and down the shaft until Lio’s ass is tensing nonstop around the plug.

“Please, Galo,” Lio groans out. “I’ve been on edge all day. Can you imagine? Doing yoga, talking to all my friends at the studio, cooking, cleaning...all with this huge thing inside me. And I couldn’t even get hard.”

Galo nearly whines. “Yeah, baby. I’m so turned on just thinking about it. You running around everywhere probably wishing it were my cock inside you instead. Fuck. Are you ready? Can I take it out?”

“Yes, please,” Lio sighs, content to let Galo take charge of his pleasure tonight. 

Galo grips the base of the plug and tugs slowly. This is one of their bigger toys and even the smallest part of the shaft stretches Lio’s rim. His hole gets pinker and pinker as it strains to accommodate the thickness at the middle of the plug, and Galo lets it slip back into place a few times just to see his hole contract. Each time, he pulls it out about halfway and runs the fingers of his other hand around Lio’s sensitive rim, followed by his tongue. Galo can taste the cherry lube and Lio’s unique flavor. 

When Lio starts whimpering, Galo finally removes the plug completely. It pulls out with a lewd pop, and Galo is treated with a fantastic view of Lio’s gape, hole fluttering around nothing for a few moments before closing up again. Setting the plug to the side, Galo replaces the plug with his tongue. He starts with broad strokes from his taint upwards to his hole, making sure to suck hard at Lio’s rim with every pass until Lio is trembling with arousal. Then he moves on to fucking his tongue inside, tasting the walls of Lio’s asshole as deep as he can go and flicking his tongue whenever he reaches the rim. He opens Lio back up so that when Galo leans back, the gape stays open as he pulls Lio’s cheeks apart.

“Look at you, baby,” Galo groans out. “So open and loose for me. I love it when I can see inside you. Wink it for me, yeah?”

Lio moans as he clenches and relaxes his hole. It feels empty and cold. “Please fuck me, Galo. I’m already so loose.”

“Anything for you, baby. If you’re sure,” Galo has learned to trust Lio over the past few months on this. He’ll only ask for as much as he can take, and Galo will give as much as he’s comfortable with.

He pours more lube onto his dick and spreads it, wiping the excess onto Lio’s hole. It’s shiny with spit already and stretched pink, but fuck it looks so tiny in comparison to Galo’s nine inches. He slowly presses the head in and watches Lio swallow him up. When he’s got about three inches inside, he grips Lio’s hips and has to wait it out. Breathing deeply, he instructs, “Baby, you’re so tight. Can you get it all the way in?”

Lio responds by fucking himself back onto Galo’s dick. Sometimes, like today, when they haven’t taken the time to really open Lio up, Galo prefers the other to set the pace. Lio doesn’t mind, it feels good when Galo stretches him out with three or four fingers until he’s about to cum, but opening himself up with Galo’s dick is complete bliss. It feels like his body is made for Galo, his insides rearranging themselves to accommodate the substantial girth. When he finally bottoms out, Lio raises himself up and pulls off almost all the way before scooting back until his ass hits Galo’s hips. The stretch of Galo’s cock inside him feels better and better each time, and he can see his own cock dripping between this spread legs.

Galo practically salivates at the sight of Lio fucking himself on his entire cock. As he pulls off, Lio’s asshole tightens deliciously, as if trying to keep as much inside him as possible, and when he takes Galo back in, seeing inch after inch of his huge manhood disappear into Lio’s slim body is ridiculously hot.

When Lio feels ready, he asks, “Can you fuck me now?”

Pulling the smaller man’s body flush to his own, Galo chuckles, “Yeah, baby. Let’s turn you on your back, okay? I want to kiss you while we fuck.”

It helps that Lio is small enough for Galo to pretty much manhandle into position, and they manage to get situated without Galo’s cock ever slipping out. Lio has his legs hooked onto Galo’s shoulders as he leans over for a kiss. He can feel Galo even deeper inside with this position, and his cock finally gets some stimulation rubbing against Galo’s washboard abs. 

Galo starts by setting a slow pace, fucking his tongue into Lio’s mouth in time with the rhythmic pumps of his cock, but after a while, he can’t hold back anymore. Wrapping his hands around Lio’s ankles, he pushes them past Lio’s head, pressing him in half and angling the shorter man’s pelvis upwards. The angle drives Galo’s cock right in to Lio’s prostate with every thrust. Galo is thick enough that there’s generally constant pressure against Lio’s sweet spot, but when he aims right for it, Lio starts to come undone, he’s having a hard time thinking straight as a steady litany of needy moans slips past his lips. 

As Galo starts to pick up the pace, he pushes Lio’s legs further back, “Hold them behind your head, honey. I want to take care of all of you.”

Lio complies sluggishly, raising his arms and bringing his shoulders forward so his legs stay in position. He reaches for Galo’s face as the other gets a hand on Lio’s cock. It’s so slick with precum and twitching wildly as Galo fucks him. Lio let’s the sensations wash over him: Galo’s huge dick in his ass, Galo’s calloused hand working his cock between them, Galo’s tongue plunging into his mouth, Galo’s fingers pinching his nipple. It’s too much, it feels so good. After a whole day of being sexually aroused, he can’t hold back for much longer.

When he senses that Lio is close, Galo goes faster and deeper. Lio likes to be fucked through his orgasms, and sure enough, Lio suddenly tightens around Galo’s cock and stream after stream of cum splatters their stomachs. The other man is still kissing him, though, urging Galo to keep fucking him even though he’s trembling and sensitive. Lio’s favorite feeling is being used after he’s cum, knowing that Galo is only chasing his own relief.

It doesn’t take much tonight with how tired Galo is and all of the surprises that Lio put together. Shit, just thinking about Lio wearing the cage and plug while making them dinner or Lio sitting and eating on the couch with a sound in his dick and his asshole being stretched borders on too much. 

Galo feels his orgasm building up and pulls away from Lio to catch his breath. He pumps his cum inside with a loud groan, eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure and keeps his hips pressed together with Lio’s with hands gripping tight enough to leave bruises. Lio likes this too, just an extra reminder the next day of what happened.

Still panting with his dick twitching inside Lio's hole, Galo scoops up some of the cum from his stomach onto a few fingers and into Lio’s mouth. “You’re so sexy, it makes my soul burn even hotter.”

When Lio bursts out laughing, his asshole clenches involuntarily around Galo’s softening cock, and it slips out. Galo beams in response and reaches for the plug again. Lio still has his legs folded behind his head and his ass is on full display. His hole looks absolutely wrecked, puffy and abused and very pink, but it’s clenched tightly to prevent any of Galo’s cum from escaping, and Galo can’t help but lean over and press a few kisses directly onto it. The flesh is puckered and hot under his lips. “Mmm, so good for me, let’s plug you up, yeah?” he murmurs.

Nodding sleepily, Lio relaxes his muscles slightly when he feels the tapered end of the plug back at his hole, so that Galo can push it in. It always feels good to be filled for the night after they fuck. Galo leaves behind such an aching space inside him that it’s strange to be empty. Only when the plug is securely inside does Galo reach up to help Lio bring his legs down, massaging the muscles around his knees and hips to return the blood flow to them. He then gets up to grab a wet washcloth to give them both a cursory wipe down.

Lio is half asleep by the time Galo comes back to pull the covers over them, Lio’s smaller body fitting perfectly into his side. “Love you, baby. Goodnight,” Galo says, kissing his boyfriend’s temple lightly.

“Love you too, doofus,” Lio whispers as he reaches back to bring Galo’s arm across his middle. He laces their fingers together and curls comfortably under Galo’s weight. 

Today was a great day.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please kudos or leave a comment! I can't muster the dedicated to write super often, but I am so so so encouraged when people respond! I love you all <3


End file.
